After Hitler
by GeritaPrucan4
Summary: We all know what happened when Hitler was around, but what about after he died?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warnings: mentions Adolf Hitler, uses human names, language**

* * *

><p>He regretted <em><strong>everything<strong>_.

The day this all started. The day he went into that **_horrible_** place. The day he switched to join his brother instead of participating with **_him_**. He regretted it all.

Now the war was over. Almost. The Allies were close to winning and Germany was close to loosing. All the Allies had left to do was do a sneak attack, kill Hitler, and Germany would loose and World War II would be over. Easier said than done. The Allies still haven't decided exactly what to do for their sneak attack, so the plan may -

"Fratello!" Romano screamed at Italy, franticly waving a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Che cosa?" Italy said as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Stop worrying about the war. It's almost over anyway, just let the Allies do what they want"

Italy sighed, knowing Romano was right, and he should stop worrying. Especially now since they weren't a part of it anymore.

"Si. I know I need to stop worrying about it, it's just hard not to"

"I know, fratello. Trust me I know"

Romano's phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and answered.

After talking for a few minutes he sighed and hung up.

"**_He_** got wind of the Allies planned sneak attack and killed himself"

"So does that mean...?" Italy asked as he turned to his brother, hope in his eyes.

"Si. The war is over and Adolf Hitler is dead"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back with another story! I know this chapter is short, the next one's longer I promise. If all goes as planned I should have updates every Saturday. I want to say that I'm not trying to offend<strong> **_anyone _with this story, it just popped into my head and I wrote it down.**

**Translations:**

**Fratello - Brother (Italian)**

**Che cosa - What (Italian)**

**Si - Yes (Italian)**


	2. Chapter 2

Italy let a small smile form on his face. The was _**finally**_ over.

The smile faded as he remembered the damage Germany had caused. The consequences he was going to face.

"Fratello, stop worrying about him. He's Germany, big and srong. He'll pull through this. Besides, he kind of deserves it"

Italy reached up and slapped Romano across the face, glaring at him.

"Don't **ever** say that again. He doesn't deserve it just because he did something horrible. _I_ participated in that horrible thing, but I'm not being punished now am I?" Italy said as he continued to glare at his brother.

"No you're not being punished. I won't allow my brother to be punished for something that potato bastard _forced_ him into" Romano said as he returned the glare.

"He didn't force me Romano. You just want to believe that, because you can't stand the thought of me being punished. Not to mention the fact that you can't stand Germany either"

Romano sat, cotinuing to glare at his brother without saying a word. Italy returned the glare and all was silent, until Italy's phone went off.

Italy grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID. After seeing that the caller was Germany, he answered immediately.

"Ciao"

All Italy heard on the other end of the line was heavy breathing. Italy's face formed into a look of confusion.

"Germany?"

Romano's glare deepened at hearing who _exactly_ his brother was talking to. Italy returned the glare before focusing on the phone call.

"Germany? Are you alright?"

Italy heard more breathing.

"I-Italy"

Italy's eyes widened at how broken Germany's voice sounded.

"Italy, I don't have much time, I know the Allies are on their way. I wanted to call and apologize for, to you _and_ Romano, for _**everything**_ I've put you both through"

Italy's grip on the phone tightened as the anger inside him swelled up until his blood boiled. Germany shouldn't have to apologize for **_anything_**! If anybody should be apologizing it should be _him_. He had betrayed Germany

He had betrayed the one who had bailed him out of trouble more times than he could count. The one who was there for him when no one else, not even his **_brother,_** was.

"No! You don't get to apologize! _I_ should be the one apologizing!"

"Nein! Italy don't. I deserve what's coming to me and we _both_ know it"

Italy opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

Italy sighed, defeated. He couldn't win this battle and he knew it.

"Italy. I have to go. I need to apologize to Japan before the Allies get here"

"Alright. Be safe. Ti amo. Addio"

"Ich liebe dich, Italien. Auf wiedersehen"

Then he heard a click and silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright here is the second chapter. Let me know if you like it, or it you don't like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. I will not be able to update next Saturday...well there's a slight chance I <em>might <em>be able to, but I doubt it. Also, I wanted to add that this fic is probably NOT historically correct. Also, I use Google translate for _all _of my translations, so if they are not correct please correct me.**

**Translations: **

**Nein - No (German)**

****Ich liebe dich - I love you (German)****

******Italien - Italy (German)******

********Auf wiedersehen - Goodbye (German)********

**Ti amo - I love you (Italian)**

**Ciao - Hello (Italian)**

**Addio - Goodbye (Italian)**


	3. Chapter 3

Italy sat with the phone in his hand, until Romano decided to take the phone and set it on the table in front of them.

"Fratello?"

Italy glanced over to see a concerned look on his brother's face.

"Si?"

"Are you ok?"

Italy then turned to look at Romano.

"No, fratello. I'm not ok. How can I be ok when the Allies are on their way to capture and then torture the love of my life?!"

Romano glared at his brother.

"How the fuck can you say that? How the hell can you say that he's the love of your life?!"

"Shut up, Lovino"

Italy got up and went up to his room after saying this. He knew he shouldn't of, but he pushed it too far. He only called Romano by his human name when he was really upset with him, and Romano knew this. Romano used this tactic as well.

Italy flopped down on his bed. He felt sick to his stomach when he thought about what the Allies might do to Germany. They couldn't kill him, but they could torture him.

Italy heard his phone go off. He check the caller ID and found the caller was England.

"Ciao"

"Italy?"

"Who else?"

"Sorry. Have you talked to Germany here recently?"

"Si. Perche?"

"Because, we need to speak to him. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Italy sighed. They were looking for Germany and the first person they think to call is him. Why was he not surprised?

"No. I don't know where he is. I talked to him for the first time in months just a few minutes ago"

"Oh, well if you had to guess, where would he be?"

Italy sighed again. Why was he helping them? Oh yea, because he had agreed to help people on both sides of the war. The war was over though.

With yet another sigh, Italy decided to answer their question. Keeping true to what he had agreed to.

"If I had to guess I would say Berlin. The capital of Germany. He always said he felt most comfortable in Berlin"

"Alright. Thank you, Italy. Goodbye"

"Addio"

Then Italy hit the end button on his phone, ending the call.

He sat the phone on the bed beside him. It had been a long war. A war full of secrets and betrayal. Betrayal between friends, enemies, even allies.

Italy felt his heart break a little at that thought. He had betrayed Germany. Germany, his friend, ally, lover. If they even still were lovers.

He heard his phone go off again. He picked it up and saw the caller was Germany.

"Ciao"

"Hallo"

Italy's hopes were crushed when Prussia's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Accidenti"

"What's with the cussing?"

"Perche? Just why are you calling me from Germany's phone?"

"Oh! Because bruder's hiding and I couldn't find my phone"

"Why did you call me?"

"Um. I don't remember"

Italy facepalmed. He then thought back to what Prussia had said. "Bruder's hiding." Germany was hiding? Germany would never hide. Which meant that _**he**_ must have _**really** _corrupted Germany.

"Prussia, is there anyway you could come over and talk? Or are the Allies after you too?"

"Nein. I can come over"

"Grazie. I have questions and your the only other person who can answer them, besides Germany"

There was silence from Prussia. Then Italy heard a sigh.

"They're about him aren't they?"

"Si"

Italy heard another sigh from Prussia.

"Alright. I'll be over in a few minutes. Auf wiedersehen"

"Addio"

Then Italy heard a click.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the third chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't up Saturday, my weekend was a little busy. Anyway enjoy!<strong>

**Translations:**

**Perche - Why (Italian)**

**Accidenti - Damn it (Italian)**

**Grazie - Thank you (Italian)**


	4. Chapter 4

Italy laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. This was going to be interesting. He was going to _finally_ find out **_exactly_** what **he** did to Germany.

He felt more of his heart break to think that could have done _**anything**_ that could have hurt Germany. **_Anything_** that could have humiliated Germany.

"Fratello!" Romano yelled from downstairs.

Italy went downstairs only to find Prussia standing at the door. Romano was glaring at him and blocking the way for him.

"Romano, let him in. I asked him to come over so I could get some questions answered"

Romano then turned to glare at Italy.

"Why? Why would you want him to risk coming here? You realize it's not hard to tell that he's German?"

"Si. I realize that. Now, are you going to let him inor did he travel here from Germany for nothing?"

Romano then moved out of Prussia's way. Prussia walked in and the door behind him.

"Come on, Prussia"

Italy and Prussia then went up to Italy's room. Italy sat on the bed before patting the spot beside him, signaling Prussia to sit next to him.

Prussia sat next to Italy, leaving a gap in between them. The tension between them was thick. The tension came from neither one of them wanting to talk about **_him._** It had to be done though, so with a sigh Italy decided it was time to get this over with.

"So, let's get this over with. What _exactly_ did _**he**_ do to both of you?"

Prussia sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Why was _that_ the first question you ask? Do you _**honestly**_ want to know the torture he put us through?"

"Si, I do. I **need** to know"

Prussia looked at Italy.

"Warum?"

"Perche"

Prussia sighed.

"Alright, since you want to know. He treated Germany the best, mostly because he was the personification of Germany as a whole before my land dissolved"

Italy nodded, letting Prussia know he was listening.

"How he treated **_me_** on the other hand, well let's just say it was like day and night"

Prussia tugged on the sleeves of his jacket, making them cover more of his arms. He then shuddered from the memories of what he had done to him.

Italy watched as it seemed like Prussia was trying to curl into a ball and disappear.

"Prussia?"

Prussia snapped out of the daze he was in and turned to look at Italy.

"Ja?"

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to"

"Nein. We need to get this out in the open because there's no use in pretending it didn't happen. The whole fucking world knows that it happened"

Italy looked at Prussia. Prussia had definitely changed through all of this. He had a feeling that Germany had changed as well.

"What else do you wanna know, Italy?"

"I want to know everything, but I don't want to force you into talking about it if you don't want to"

"I don't care if we talk about it or if we don't. I just don't want to have to remember all the **_horrible_** things he put us through"

"Alright then we won't talk about it"

Prussia looked at Italy

"Es tut mir lied. I want to be able to answer you questions and give you the information you want, it's just too hard right now"

Italy nodded, realizing that maybe right now wasn't the best time to talk about **_him_**.

Prussia's phone went off. He answered immediately after checking the called ID. After a few minutes he hung up.

"Alright. Es tut mir lied, but I have to go. The Allies called him and said they would come for me **_and_** him as soon as the find us. Now he's having a mental breakdown because that wasn't the plan"

"Alright. You better get going"

Prussia gave Italy a hug.

"Bruder's not the only one that's missed you, Italy"

Then he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the fourth chapter. A little heads up, I'm working on some one shots that <span>will<span> have smut in them so be on the look out for them. Also, a little insight into my life outside of fanfiction, I'm getting baptized tomorrow. :)**

**Translations**

**Warum - Why (German)**

**Es tut mir lied - I'm sorry (German)**

**Perche - Because (Italian)**


	5. Chapter 5

Romano appeared in the doorway to Italy's room. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

"He seems to have missed you fratello"

"Of course he has. I'm his friend. Germany's missed me too"

Romano rolled his eyes.

"Of course _he's_ missed you"

Italy glared at Romano.

"It's not my fault that Espana's the only one who could _possibly_ miss you. You push everyone away. You've even been trying to push _**me**_ away!"

Romano glared at Italy

"I have **_not_** been pushing you away. You think I _like_ the fact that I end up pushing everyone away?! I don't. We can't _all_ be all pasta and Germany all the time like you"

Italy got up and pushed Romano further into the hallway. He then slammed the door in his face.

"Shut up, Lovino"

"Stop calling me Lovino, Feliciano"

Italy slid down the door. He sat on the floor with his back against the door.

Italy sighed. There had been so much tension between him and Romano ever since the news of the war ending.

"Fratello, I'm sorry"

Italy was shocked. Romano hardly _**ever**_ apologized.

"Fratello, don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing"

Italy heard a sigh from the other side of the door. They both had things to apologize.

"No. We **both** should be apologizing. There was tensing **during** the war and it sees that tension has escalated now that the war is over"

"Si"

Italy stood up and opened the door. Once the door was open Italy huged Romano.

"Mi dispiace, fratello. I think I've been stressing over Germany and taking all the frustration and anger out on you"

"You don't have to apologize. I think that's what we've both been doing, so we're even"

Italy laughed a little, letting the smile that formed remain on his face. Romano smiled a little as well.

"It's nice too see you smile again, Venziano"

"It's nice to see you smile as well, Romano. You should smile more often"

Ther stood there in the embrace for a few more minutes, before reaking apart. After they broke apart Romano went to his room, leaving Italy alone with his thoughts.

Italy was thinking of what they could possible do to Germany and Prussia. He had images of them torturing the two of them. His heart broke at the image of Germany being tortured.

His imagination provided images that were worse than the first ones. He felt tears roll down his face.

Itlay heard a softe knock on his door. He sat up wiping the tears away.

"Come in"

Canada walking in, closing the door behind him.

"Ciao, Canada"

"Bonjour, Italy. How are you?"

Italy sighed.

"I'm ok. Just thinking about"

"What's going to happen to Germany and Prussia when the Allies got a hold of them?"

"Si"

Italy let a small smile form on his face._ Finally_, he was talking to someone who would understand what he was going through.

"I've been thinking aout the same thing. I just got to talk to Prussia a few minutes ago"

Italy nodded. Then a thought hit him.

"Hey, aren't you part of the Allies"

"Oui, but they all understand why I refuse to participate in capturing Germany and Prussia"

Italy nodded in agreement.

"What did fratello say when you came in?"

"Actually I knocked but no one answered, so I kinda let myself in"

"Oh. He probably went to Spain's house"

Canada nodded in agreement. All was silent, until Canada's phone wnet off. He answered after checking the caller ID. He talked for a few minutes then hung up, puttig the phone back in his pocket. His face showed extreme sadness.

"What's wrong, Canada?"

"The Allies found Germany and Prussia. They just got to them and captured them"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** I would have had this up yesterday, but I had internet problems so here it is. Also, I know it's short...sorry.**

**Translations:**

**Mi dispiace - I'm sorry (Italian)**


	6. Chapter 6

Italy sat in shock. The Allies had _actually_ captured them. When Italy looked at Canada all he could see on his face was pure sadness.

"Canada?"

"Oui?"

"What are they going to do to them?"

Canada didn't say anything for a few minutes. Just looed off into space as he thought of what the Allies had planned.

Italy sat and waited while Canada thought of what they were going to do.

"They planned **_horrible _**ways of torturing them once the captured them. Now, whether they'll actually go through with what they have planned...I don't know"

Italy nodded. His worst fears of what they could do started running through his mind. What if they chained them up and whipped them? What if the put the through what all those people had to go through in those camps.

"Italy, don't worry. Germany's strong. He'll make it through this"

Italy shook his head. Tears were burning his eyes as he tried not to cry while image after image went through his mind.

"You don't know that. He was **hiding**! Germany would **_never_** hide!"

Canada's eyes widened at hearing this. He knew it was true that Germany would **_never _**hide.

"Exactly! You don't know for sure that he'll make it through this. **He** has corrupted Germany. **He** corrupted Prussia too!"

Italy felt the tears he's been holding back flow down his face. He had never imagined that a monster like **him** would ever exist.

Canada walked up and hugged Italy.

"Don't cry, Italy. I promise, they'll be fine"

There stood there as Italy cried in silence until Canada's phone went off. He checked it to see he had a text from England.

[There's a problem with the plan. Germany is so corrupted from HIM that the torturing is killing him.]

Canada's eyes widened and he put the phone to his ear. He walked out of the room.

Italy waited for Canada to come back in, scared of what he would tell him. From his face before he walked out, something's not right/

A few minutes later Canada come back in with a look of sadness and anger.

"What's wrong, Canada?"

Canada sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking a lot like Germany in the process.

"They started torturing them and Germany started dying"

Italy's eyes widened. He's a nation, he can't die like that. Can he?

"That's not possible. Germany's a nation just like us and, as nations, we can't die by being tortured"

Canada sighed again, obviously trying to figure out what to say next.

"It _shouldn't _be possible, but with how corrupted Germany is from **him** it _is_ possible"

"Prussia is just as corrupted! Why isn't he going through the same thing Germany is?!"

As he screamed this he fell to his knees, sobbing. He didn't want to think about there being a possibility that Germany may die.

Canada walked up to him. When he got to where Italy was, he dropped to his knees and pulled Italy into a hug.

"I know Prussia is just as corrupted. He _should_ be going through the same thing, but he's not and I don't know why he's not"

They sat there after Canada said this. Canada let Italy stay in his arms and just let him cry.

Italy heard his phone go off. He decided to get up and grab his phone off the bed.

He answered after seeing the caller was Spain.

"Ciao"

"Hola. I have some bad news"

"Che cosa?"

"Romano passed out. We're currently at my house and your doctor is on his way here. You might want to get over here though"

"Si, of course. I'll be there in a few minutes"

Italy hung up his phone, pulling up the news for Italy. There was an earthquake in Rome. Italy's eyes widened at reading this.

"What's wrong, Italy?"

"Romano passed out. There's been an earthquake in Rome. Mi dispiace, but I have to go"

"Non don't apologize. I understand. It's about time I got home anyway"

Italy gave Canada one last hug then ran out of the house and drove to Spain's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so late. I wasn't home at all this weekend and then I was sick today, but here it is chapter 6! :)<strong>

**Translations:**

**Oui - Yes (French)**

**Non - No (French)**

**Hola - Hello (Spanish)**


	7. Chapter 7

When he got to Spain's house he walked into the living room to find Romano passed out on the couch.

Italy knelt down beside the couch and grabbed Romano's hand. He had never seen his brother like this.

"Do you have any idea what caused this?"

Spain's face was formed into a look of concern as he asked this. Italy nodded before he answered Spain's question.

"Si, there's been an earthquake in Rome"

Spain's eyes both knew that an earthquake in Rome meant there had been an earthquake in Romano's heart.

They both turned to look at Romano. Spain grabbed Romano's free hand and everything was silent. They both knew there was nothing either of them could do to help.

Italy's phone off and they both jumped at the sudden noise. He checked the ID to see the caller was his and Romano's boss.

"Ciao"

"Ciao, Veneziano"

"You called for a reason?"

"Si, we need you to come to Rome. You and your brother"

"That's gonna be hard since fratello is passed out"

"Oh. Well then just you. We need at one reprensentation of Italy here"

"Si, I'm on my way"

"Addio, Veneziano"

"Addio"

Italy hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He sighed and looked to Spain.

"I have to go to Rome"

Spain nodded in understanding.

"Go. Your country needs you"

"But, fratello -"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine, he has me taking care of him after all"

Italy nodded then got up. He then walked out to his car.

As he started the car, his phone went off again. He looked at it to see the caller was Germany.

"Ciao"

"Hallo, Liebling

Italy smiled at hearing Germany call him "darling". Then he siged as he tried to figure out how Germany was calling him.

"Germany, how are you calling me? The Allies captured you didn't they?"

"Ja, they did. They let us go. Said that something had happened in Italy and decided they were done torturing us I guess"

Italy smiled then it faded as he thought of Rome and Romano.

"Liebling, what happened?"

"There was an earthquake in Rome. Romano is at Spain's passed out and I'm on my way to Rome, because my boss needs me there"

There was silence from the other end of the line. Then Germany sighed.

"I'll meet you in Rome"

Then Italy heard a click as Germany hung up.

The rest of the drive was silent. Italy began trying to prepare for what he might see when he got to Rome.

When he got to Rome, everything he had thought he would see, didn't even come _close _to what he _actually_ saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I know I've been slavking on updating this story, there's just a lot going on right now. Plus I've been sick here lately. But here's chapter 7 and chapter 8 is almost done.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Liebling - Darling (German)**


End file.
